no beginning and no end
by MJ3 twilight D
Summary: story about Jacob, Nessie and the family. Nessie is growing up and starting school and oh yes there will be problems. DAMN what happens when sweet innocent Nessie turns into a bad girl :0 what will people do ? what will she do? AND DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT JACOB ? MY STORY MOSTLY WILL PROBABALY END UP BEEN ABOUT NESSIE AND JACOB !
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi first fanfiction story please review so I can see if I should write more or not, to be honest I'm not the greatest at writing but I'm going to give it a shot. I don't own twilight (wish I did) I only made the story line. This is taken place after breaking dawn part 2. Nessie is 15.

**Nessie pov**:

I have no Idea of what I'm going to wear for the first day of school, and that's why it's good I have Aunt Alice and aunt rose. What would I do without them? Unlike my mom bella, I love to shop. My uncle Emmet calls me and my aunts the three musketeers, HAHA very funny he thinks he's the joker. No wonder why when everyone laughs. I'm going to the same school as Jacob and Seth on the reservation, they enrolled again just for me. There both my best friends so that's awesome, my dad wanted to enrol with my mom but after begging for months they let me go on myself. But they promised me if there was any trouble they would enrol, can you imagine how embarrassing that's going to be. After all I am half vampire so I can handle myself. Plus Jake and Seth are wolfs or shapeshifters what eva you want to call them. Really I'm seven but I look fifteen. I have my dad's bronze hair it's long and curly and I have my mother's eyes, there also big and brown like hers when she was human. I'm pale just like the Cullen's and petite, you wouldn't think so with the amount of food grandma Esme makes for me. Jake eats half of my food and 4 more plates of his; it's a wolf thing I guess like imprinting's a wolf thing. Jacob and my family told me about imprinting when I was a little girl, and sometimes we talk about it now. Seth hasn't imprinted yet but he does eat a lot too. I told you it was a wolf thing.

As I slept peacefully tossing and turning I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Immediately Uncle Emmet dashed into my room and started banging dishes together and flicking the light on and off.

"Get up sleepy head, its 6:30 and jakes coming at 7:00 to pick you up. It's your first day of school." He said it with amusement in his voice.

"NOOOOOOO! GET OUT. "

I rolled off my bed and dropped hard on the floor, that come with a hit on the head and a thump.

I sluggishly strolled to the bathroom with a long sigh. I flicked on the shower and undressed, as soon as I jumped in I felt the warmth of the water trickle over my pale body, and to a human it would be freezing. But to me it's just ok. I got my watermelon shampoo and conditioner and rubbed it all over my curly, springy long hair. I rinsed my hair and body off, and then jumped out. I rapped the colourful towel that says Nessie over my hair and my plain black one over my body. I then walked human pace to my bed was already made and my outfit was laying there. Thanks again to my aunties.

"thank you" I whispered knowing that my aunts would hear me.

The nerves started to kick in and I started to feel nauseous.

"It's gonna be okay renesmee, stop worrying." Uncle jaz called up to me.

As he said it I felt a wave of calm and I felt relaxed.

I got dressed quickly into my white and gold short Gucci summer dress, and my gold converse I also had a jacket to match it. I then added some accessories; gold hoop earrings, small gold rings and a white Gucci watch. As you know it's not warm in forks but my aunts insist that I wear a dress and look nice.

I ran down stairs been careful not to trip, I guess I kinda have my mom's clumsiness .OH WELL.

Everyone was down stairs waiting for me including Jacob and Seth. They all mumbled good morning. They received a joyful good morning and a big grin from me.

"You look gorgeous Nessie" Jacob chuckled

"Thanks bro." was my reply with a blush.

"You guys should get leaving its 7:00" dad rolled his eyes.


	2. no beginning and no end chapter 2

**AN:HI THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. YOU ENJOY,THIS IS CARRYING ON FROM MY LAST TO GIVE MY THANKS TO RINI JOSEPH,SO A BIG SHOUT OUT TO HER AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**Previously: "you look gorgeous Nessie"**

"**thanks bro." was my reply with a blush.**

"**you guys should get leaving its 7:00" dad rolled his eyes.**

**Nessie pov:**

We ran out the door. Guess what? It was raining .Damn this place is never sunny! I heard Jake laughing at my cussing I decided to ignore him. I got in the back of the car because Seth and Jacob are bigger than me. I slammed the door which Jacob realised. He looked back at me worried "what's wrong ness? i…..i didn't mean to laugh, it's not my fault my little sis is so adorable" A smile spread across my face, I couldn't stay mad at him. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Jacob turned on the engine and it roared to life. He has a BMW was so obvious that all the kids will notice the car and us.

Before I knew it, Jacob was zooming down the drive way and out. He was breaking the speed limit. All the windows were open and Seth turned the music up real loud, man these guys are crazy! My hair was blowing in my face and mouth, luckily for me I was more cold like a vamp, then warm like a human so I didn't get cold. Jacob is hot! So is Seth, I mean there like 180 degrease hot, right? The pack boys are like my big bros, were all really close even though they wanted to kill me when I was a baby. Seth, Leah and Jake didn't though. Leah didn't really like vampires when I was a baby but she still chose to support us. Le le has got better with my family but I and she are inseparable, were best friends and tell each other everything. I talk to all the pack girls including Claire and were all really close. Seth, Jacob and lele joined Sam's pack a few years later after the volturi incident. After school were all going back to Sam and Emily's house. Every Monday we have game and family night. we even have bonfires with everyone including the old folks.

We finally arrived in the parking lot. I was hundred per cent right about everyone noticing us. For a start there were only a few cars and they all looked old. Secondly the school look smaller than the Cullen's big house, what have I got myself in to? Jacob gave me an ear to ear grin, I gave him a reassuring one back. Seth was the first on to speak" wow! This sure looks a lot worse then I remembered, why did I do this?" "Holy shoot I have no idea! Were such idiots .we didn't even get a E the first time we come to this crappy school. Look what we do for you ness." I gave Jake a smug smile. And said my thanks to them.

We walked to reception to pick up our planners, when I saw the lady that was sitting behind the desk I nearly chocked and died. She had long, black, shiny hair that was in fresh braids. Her skin was smooth as a baby's bum, russet and she had rose cheeks that blushed when Seth and Jacob came in to view. Luckily Seth didn't imprint on her phewww. I want Seth to imprint but it would be awkward at this moment, heck he would be a happy man if he did. Oh ye let's get back to the girl. Her eyes were a magnificent green that looked like shiny diamonds. Her teeth were pure white like cotton. Her figure was petite but she had a perfect hour glass shape, she looked around twenty-four. I was snapped out of thought when I heard her voice ring like bells. "Hello how can I help you?" My eyes widened and I felt a rush of jealousy, it went as quick as it came. "hey I'm Jacob black, this is Seth Clearwater and this is Renesmee Cullen. Were here to get our planners." "Oh yes. Nice to meet you .you three have to come back after school so I can check up on you. Have a good day." With that we collected our planners from her and said our thanks. It's a good job Jake and Seth went to this school, so they know where everything is but obviously we have to play a bit stupid. We walked to the lockers in peace. While were walking in the corridor everyone stared at us. Some girls were snickering and whispering in there little groups. The boys, well they were just shocked at how big Seth and Jacob are and how pale I am. Seth, me and Jake put our stuff in our lockers, then checked our planners to see what we had first lesson. We had maths first lesson, that's what I'm talking about! I am in 10th grade and I persuaded Jake and Seth to enrol in 11th was a very tight squeeze since there so big looking, the rest of the boys look twig like. This means Jake and Seth are gonna leave before me, oh well .The two of them huffed and puffed, they have maths to. They hate it a lot. When I say a lot, I mean a lot. They walked me to class before the bell rang so neither of us would be late. "Thanks you two, have a good lesson. Meet by the lockers." "Bye ness, and I will get ya from class." "bye vamp, have a good lesson, cuz I sure as hell wont!" Seth shrieked, damn he needs to calm down. I thought he neva liked school.

When I walked in to class I smelt something off, like not smelt strange! My mind started bombarding with thoughts, could there be a supernatural like my family in here, or something different. Over the years my power grew bigger and better, I could now read peoples thoughts, like my father. Project images to other people like I could when I was first born. I have also got my mommas shield. That's it! I'm gonna read the classes thoughts. That's when I realised a boy and a girl looking at me, with smug grins on their face. NO WAY THIS COULDN'T BE!

AN:OMG CLIFF HANGER! PLEASE GUYS CAN YOU REVIEW,THANKYOU AGAIN RINI JOSEPH! GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS STORY MORE INTRESTING BUT PLEASE GIVE ME TIME,IM ONLY ON MY SECOND CHAPTER HEHEHE. THANKU BY:MJ PS I ALSO CALL MYSELF MJ.


	3. Chapter 3 school troubles

**AN:HI GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP. PLEASE CAN U REVIEW ON THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.I KNOW A LOT HAVE PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND HAVENT REVIEW SO PLEASE IF YOU COULD JUST PRESS THE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH THIS STORY THEN PM YOU! Sorry for the long update, SHOUT OUT TO VOLTURIWRITER12. ****Sm owns everything!**

**PREVIOUSLY: ** **When I walked in to class I smelt something off, like not smelt strange! My mind started bombarding with thoughts, could there be a supernatural like my family in here, or something different. Over the years my power grew bigger and better, I could now read peoples thoughts, like my father. Project images to other people like I could when I was first born. I have also got my mommas shield. That's it! I'm gonna read the classes thoughts. That's when I realised a boy and a girl looking at me, with smug grins on their face. NO WAY THIS COULDN'T BE! **

**JACOBS POV-**

As I left Nessie I had a feeling something was wrong. But I let it brush past me. I sighed; really I was missing her a lot already. Seth pulled the thoughts out of my brain, "come on dude you can't be missin her already! "Obviously he doesn't know how it is to have an imprint.

"Well I am Seth! Should I go back to check on her?" he almost sounded like he was pleading.

"No Jake she's fine, besides she will meet new friends, maybe even a BOYFRIEND! " He babbled with a big smile. I hate to admit it but he was right, she is gonna meet new friends. She will be fine, her favourite subject is maths. I just left it at that what I was supposed to say. I and Seth finally got in to class. Seth barged into class. I walked in after him, we both stud there awkwardly as the boys gave us evil eyes and the girls looked us up and down. The teacher even gave us evil eyes! He called us over with his squeaky voice. Oh lord! I'm gonna laugh. I and Seth both coughed at the same time to cover our laugh. I need to get this sorted; we have a habit of laughing at serious times. When we reached the desk he handed us some books. He pointed us to the table at the back of the class; everyone stared at us as we walked down the gap between the tables. This teacher is such a goon, he is gonna hate us. Why on earth would he sit me and Seth next to each other? We had no clue what he was talking about! Oh ye its algebra. Please algebra stop asking me Y your X dumped you I don't know y. did you get the joke? I and Seth started writing notes and scrunching up paper, we threw a plane paper at this kids head. He looked back at us and looked back at the teacher we burst out with laughs! The teacher just gave a glare. What the hell is his problem?

**Nessie's pov –**

No way this couldn't be! Nahuel and huilen sat there before my eyes. They look the same but different at the same time. Come on Nessie don't be so stupid. Why would they be here? My eyes were wide, what should I do? Scream and run go get Jake. Don't be stupid there not going to hurt me, they helped me when I was younger. I swallowed the lump in my throat and dragged myself to the teacher, she told me to sit in the front of Nahuel and Huilen. I slowly walked and hesitated to sit down. When I sat, and dropped my bag. I looked back at them with questioning eyes and gave them a half smile. They gave me a massive smile that flashed there pearl teeth, well I could see that they still drank animals blood, with those big gorgeous brown eyes. They look to perfect to be human. Words could not describe them. "Hi Renesmee!" they both beamed in whisper voices.

"so I'm not going crazy? Oh my gosh I want to give you guys hugs! what brought you back to this place? Does my family know you're here? and where are you staying? "just as I finished my sentence Mr Bryan had to butt in with a cough. I looked forward and listened for the rest of the lesson

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang and I rushed out of the class with my bag and coat. I shuffled through my bag to find my cell phone, interesting one message from Jacob. _**HI NESS YOU OKAY MEET ME BY THE LOCKERS, TECHERS KEPT ME IN FOR 5 MINS, NOT MY PROBLEMO THAT IM A BAD ASS AND THERE A STRANGE FEELING AFTER I DROPED U OFF 2 CLASS, LIKE SOME THING WAS NOT WRIGHT, I DON'T WANNA SOUND CRAZY BUT I THINK THERES A SUPERNATRUAL LIKE ME, U OR SOMETHING DIFFERENT,ANYWAYS GOT TO GO THIS STUPID TEACHER IS COMIN XXX LOVE JAKE :-P **_

I smiled at Jacob's message, oh how I love him! I waited for Nahuel and Huilen to come out and then I set for the lockers. We talked as we walked. "Okay ness so question one, no you're not going two, you and your family brought us back here. Plus we liked this place the first time we come. And we don't know where we are staying yet." Huilen rushed her sentence out without one breath. "Awesome, and I want a hug I said!im gonna give u two nick names, how is hui and…and….mr muscle man?" they both gave me a goofy smile and attacked me with bear offence to them but only uncle emmet can give the best bear hugs. "so I was thinking ….. You guys should stay with us, my family won't mind. They would love to see you."

"ness were not so sure." Muttered Mr muscle man.

"We would love to. Don't listen to that idiot." pleaded the time we finish talking we reached the lockers. We stood there for two minutes before Jacob and Seth come into view, it wasn't hard to miss them seen as they are so tall.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

we got to the canteen and found a table, everyone brought pack lunches apart from me, I told them I was going to queue up then went. I was waiting in line when a girl comes up to me with an evil grin. She was tall and she had heels on which made her even taller her, her hair was strawberry blonde. Her eyes were a bright blue that could shine in the moon light. And her skin was a creamy mocha; she had freckles on her natural rose cheeks. awwww darling my cheeks are just as rosy as yours are. She gave me a dirty look and blocked me from moving forward in the line."I heard your Renesmme, I'm Alexis,I don't know who you think you are, but you can't come in to my school acting like a princess, because let's face it your the most popular girl and its staying that way! Do you hear me?" with that she pushed past me.

"Don't beg it darling, it's never going to happen." I shouted back to her. She looked back at me then, turned on her heels. and made sure to click them with every step she took back to me. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID DON'T BEG IT! ITS NEVA GONNA HAPPEN DARLING!"I smirked at her. If hot, red stem could come out of her ears I think it would. Obviously no one challenges her; she seemed shocked when I did. I'm RENESMME CARLIE CULLEN. I will fight if I have to. I tied my hair in a bun, by now everyone was crowed around in a big circle around us. Chanting us on to fight. She took the first move by slapping me in the face. Girl please, this is not a cat fight! That's when my knuckles connected with her nose, she yelped in pain and I pulled her hair and dragged her to the ground. I kicked her and spat on her face, that's when I felt Jacob grab me and not let me go, they must of not realised that I was fighting before, or they wanted me to do damage her ,but not too much. that I will get in to a load of trouble. That's when I heard the principle through the loud, booming speakers

"**RENESMEE CULLEN GET TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" HE PRACTICLY SCREAMED **man I'm in some trouble, I told my parents I could handle myself .I just didn't think I would have to defend myself on the first day. Thanks to my uncles for teaching me some bad ass defences and kickboxing moves "**RENESMEE MY OFFICE NOW,FOR THE SECOND TIME." **He shouted impatiently. JEEZ CALM DOWN ….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**AN:HI GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT! STAYED UP DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS SO PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO REVIEW. THIS HAS BEEN MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FOR READING,AND A SPECAIL THANKS TO VOLTURIWRITER12 SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER,HER STORYS ARE AMAZING PLEASE CHECK HER PROFILE OUT! PRETTY….PRETTY PLEASEEEEEE . THANK U BY :MJ . **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEY GUYS HOPE YOUR ALL OKAY,AND ENJOYING THE SUN SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED, IF IT WASN'T FOR VOLUTORIWRITER12 IT WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED, SHE KEEPS ME GOING SO THANKYOU SO MUCH AND THIS IS FOR YOU. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS. PS MRS CAUIS VOLUTORI HAS SOME AMAZING STORYS CHECK THEM OUT.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

PREVIOUSLY:

"RENESMEE CULLEN GET TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" HE PRACTICLY SCREAMED man I'm in some trouble, I told my parents I could handle myself .I just didn't think I would have to defend myself on the first day. Thanks to my uncles for teaching me some bad ass defences and kickboxing moves "RENESMEE MY OFFICE NOW,FOR THE SECOND TIME." He shouted impatiently. JEEZ CALM DOWN ….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stormed off to Mr fairy's office. What a name! it's even worse that he's a man. I went up and knocked on his door lightly I did my best smile and pup eyes. I really hope he doesn't call my mom and dad, if he does I won't be able to go ems after school. I don't think they would put me on ban seen as the pretty cool parents and there all understanding. "come in" Mr fairy announced his presence with his rough voice. I slowly walked in and shut the door. "take a seat." He muttered with a fake smile plastered on his face. I fell comfortably in the chair and kept up with my pup eyes. " renesmee Cullen, what on earth happened? You can't do that at this school. I'm gonna let you off seen as you're the new girl, and everyone has a problem with that girl, just promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"Okay sir I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that. Plus she started it. How old are you ?not to be a creeper or anything, but you seem….. Nice." I rushed out with a relieved breath.

He gave me a stressed look and nodded, a smile betrayed his emotions," 22 oh ooooo "he laughed out. "sir I'm extremely worried about you, why on earth are you listening to Taylor swift? And that seems young for teaching kids nearly the same age as you." I seriously doubted he was 22.

"well I am. A lot of people say that to me. I just got de brains man, ya get meh, and who says I teach? You should be happy I'm not old." Mr fairy cheered. What the ….. I should of filmed him trying to talk ghetto ! EPICCCCC. I don't know why I used that word I hate it. " ye ye of course you have the brains sir. ermmm I saw you teaching , and who said im not happy? I questioned

" whatever Renesmee , get out of my office now!" he joked. I jumped out the seat and said bye.

damn it's the end of school did I really talk that long to him. Well he was really awesome. I'm happy I came here after all, the school don't look the best but the teachers and teaching are really good. I got my phone out and messaged Jake. **HEY JAKE WERE ARE YOU? ARE WE GOING ** **EMS HOUSE STILL ? ARE YOU ON PATROL TO NIGHT? **MY PHONE BUZZED WITHIN A SECOND **HEY NESS IM IN THE PARKING LOT AND YE WE CAN IF YOU WANT . AND YE I HAVE TO LEAVE AT 7:00. Sos love jake x**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we arrived at Emily's and sams house it was spitting with rain. By the time I was under the porch I was drenched. I knocked on twice before Leah pounced on me and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. I said hi to everyone and nicked one of Emily's yummy cookies, I would die for one of her hot, gooey, glorious cookies that would crumble in my mouth, and tickle my taste buds to the point where I'm drooling. Us girls were talking and sipping on our orange juice when the timer went off, telling us it was time to get the games started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The games were finished and some of the boys were leaving for patrol, some of the imprint girls have left, and em went upstairs to bed because she had a head ache. You know what this means? Me and le are going to gossip and laugh etc.….. I have to be home at 8:30 pm, sucks I know wright. I and Leah finished gossiping after half an hour, so it was 7:00. "hey Leah want to bake something ! I know were not gonna be as good as Emily, but we can give it ago." I said with a massive huff .

"alright chick what should we bake ?" she said overly enthusiastic

"what about cheese sticks? There amazing ! mmmmmm " I cheered over that. I love cheese.

Me and Leah started jumping around crazily. We put all the ingredients in the mixing bowl, and then got our hands messy, we added a bit of pepper and salt. then made star shapes with the mixture. We put them on a tray, then put the gas mark on five. Finally we popped the cheese stars in.

By the time the cheese stars were done it turned 7:30,the cheese was a lovely honey colour, and the bread was crisp. Me and Leah sat down munching on our cheese stars, and gulping down our drink. After that I got all my stuff ready to go home, I packed everything up and got my leather jacket the time I was done with everything it was 8:00, so I just talked for a bit. Once I got home I was actually tired so I said my hellos and goodnights, I went straight to my room and laydown. I rapped myself up in my blanket like a cocoon, then fell into a deep sleep.

5 months later…..

I have been at school for 5 months now, I have had 20 fights! Not a big deal right? Well my family thinks so , I can't believe it they kicked me out! They were like "Nessie we love you, but you can't stay here while you're like this darling. you have changed much." Well thanks guys NOT. I'm officially staying with Emily now! If my family think I'm gona change I'm not! Its bothers me though I do miss them, but I'm too stubborn to say sorry and change. It's not even my fault, its other girls making up lies trying to start drama and fights, they get there dumbass boyfriends involved then I have to kick both of their asses. YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS! JACOB IS NOT TALKING TO ME; HE HASN'T SEEN ME FOR 2 MONTHS HES AVOIDING ME EVERYWHERE. EVEN AT SCHOOL! He said "ness you have changed and I can't see you till you are you." I was gobsmacked. I didn't know what to do so I just slapped him in the face then froze. He started to shake and we all know what that means, so Seth and Paul started to drag him away, I just shouted sorry then ran to Emily's house, Sam looked real mad when I got there, he hasn't spoken to me much either since what I did to Jake. Paul is mad at me to kind of, he just says "Jake gave you a chance dude, don't worry man we will all still love you." When he said that a few tears did come from my eyes because Pauls has never showed that he loved me or cared for me so I was happy. I just gave him a big bear hug. I will admit I cry myself to sleep sometimes because I think I messed up, but I dunno. `I'm just going to sleep.

**AN:HI GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. BE SAFE TILL NEXT TIME. AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. **


	5. AN

**AN**: hey peoples,ok so this is not a update. Im not sure if im going to carry on with this story or not :/ but thankyou to the people that reviewed im grateful!

I just wanna say a massive thankyou to my girl kennedy shes awesome. And thankyou B

Ok so I totally agree that alice and rose wouldn't allow Nessie wear a short,tacky dress to I wanted to change my story up abit. I actually read stuff like that,for example twilight wiki. If you have not checked it out you should,its I must go check out the twilight world book! Umm well I actually might of put bella and Edward into it abit more in the future,but im not sure now. Hahaha my story is not the best. I admit its crap ! I cant thankyou enough for your advice and if I do carry on with this story I will try to add more of them. Well if I'm honest,when I was younger I used to ask my teachers age and loads of questions ect… guess I was just curious haha.

BUT I should of said something else instead of what I did say, 100 % AGREE WITH YOU ! last answer to your question ! I know,I know but this is my ness ! shes a different ness compared to the other nesses hahaha, she changed over time. She was that sweet innocent girl,but I guess somethings change. YES YOUR EXACTLY RIGHT THEY WOULD NOT KICK HER OUT,EVEN IF IT WAS A GOOD REASON. But I wanted to do this, make the audience think "omg did the actually kick her out ! that's soooooo not them. I wanted to make it more interesting by doing this. But I guess it was an EPIC fail. Hahaha im not sure if you will see this but I really hope you do. Oh NO WAY ! you don't seem big headed at all ! I needed someone like not offended one bit.i think you did actually help. Makes me think a lot. I just want to say a BIG thankyou again for everything. And I wish you the best for the future too.

TO B

THANKU FROM:MJ X


End file.
